trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AbstractRoletaker
__FORCETOC__ Enter Name. Your name is Stemfa Hesper, and you are 7 Sweeps Old. First of all, let's begin with your past. You're quite proud of all the bullshit you've avoided, ever since you were 5 Sweeps you had a knack for having bad luck and trouble. Okay maybe not a knack. It just happened to you. You've always loved FLARP. You have been obsessed with it ever since you knew what it was, are currently obsessed and will be obsessed for probably the rest of your eternity. But it being a love of yours has caused you to loose certain and vital spots of your body. Mostly because you truly suck at FLARP. All those combats, all of those manuals read over and over and STILL! For some reason, your strategy never seems to work against your Enemies, for which you resort to who-hits-first kind of duels. On this experience you've lost quite a number of limbs, but on those occasions you were careful enough to pick them up and save them later. But you can't say you YOURSELF picked them up, you probably were too busy whining and crying over your lost belongings. Your deceased Matesprit did it for you instead. You honestly hate metal, but there was no other way of stitching them up again. Because of this scars, you practically cover up your entire self with tights and sweaters, and people usually ask you if you have cold blood or something. It makes no sense from your perspective, how wearing Sweaters and tights make you look like you have "Cold blood"? Jeez. Frankly, you find your FLARP stats to be quite low if you consider all the time you spend doing this, but you keep on fighting nevertheless. Of course, this is not your only interest. Ever since tiny you've adored catching up bugs and killing them when they got ugly. Specially butterflies. You find this to be quite common considering bugs are part of your culture AND population, but those tiny and colorful, sometimes poisonous little things are so attractive you JUST CAN'T HELP IT. You've heard of legendary trolls who have grown actual Butterfly wings, which sounds like the most freaking-AMAZING thing you've ever heard. You don't get how your old Matesprit didn't like FLARP. Or maybe she did and she just was a Stubborn-ass vague bitch who didn't like living life as it is? Maybe. Too bad she's dead now. You don't regret it much, though, it was probably her fault. That leads you to the part where you nearly died because of some drones. Which is why she was killed to begin with. Or so you think, you never actually saw her corpse. But you had to scape either way, so you ran away with your Lusus to one of the coldest places in Alternia, Eclarquia. Ok maybe it's not the coldest place in Alternia, but it is pretty damn cold. You had no choice, since your clothes wouldn't allow you to live else where. After that event, you met Trollian. You've always been really social. You think life's there to live it, fuck the others. Reading and other stuff you do on the inside is really boring, in your opinion. So you attempt to be brave and go out in the sun and then run inside immediately because you can't stand it. You're a bit of an idiot in that sense. There's not much people around where you live, so you've been thinking of moving to another place, but you have your Grubtop, food and your Lusus, so you really don't give a shit. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Hesperiidae